Rings and Robes
by krysty508
Summary: Hanna is at the mall getting ready for graduation when she sees Ezra Fitz...in a jewelry store...looking at...EZRIA! EZRIA EZRIA EZRIA! EZRIA! hope I got my point across. SEQUEL UP! look for Fireworks and Fiancés!


**This is completely an Ezria fic all the way but the interaction taking place is between Ezra and Hanna. Just please read. It came to me very randomly and I felt I just had to write it down.**

* * *

><p>Hanna made her way through the mall on her weekly shopping trip with a specific purpose. Her and her three best friends would officially be graduating High School in one week and she needed a new outfit for the occasion, plus a couple for all the parties that would be taking place around town. Her, Spencer, Emily and Aria were having a combined grad blowout at Spencer's house with their families and significant others.<p>

As she pasted the jewelry store, admiring the necklaces in the window, she saw a familiar figure leaning over the counter.

"Hey Mr. Fitz," she said walking into the store. Ezra's head shot up and he turned to see her coming to stand next to him.

"Oh, uh, hey Hanna." Ezra turned back to the counter.

"Are you looking for a graduation present for Aria?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

"Well, uh―"

"Oh my god!" Hanna cut him off as she saw the arrangements of small diamond rings that lay on the counter in front of him. "Those are engagement rings!"

"Yeah," Ezra didn't look up from the rings.

"You're going to propose!"

"That is the idea."

"Congratulations!"

"Hanna, I don't even know what her answer will be."

"Oh, Fitzy, you know what her answer will be," Hanna looked at the English professor. His tie hung loosely around his neck and the top button of his shirt was undone. He had dark circles under his eyes which seemed to droop a little, and his curls, usually kept in place with a little gel stuck out at strange angles. "You look exhausted. How long have you been here?"

"Since about four."

"Are you kidding me? That's almost an hour! How come you haven't picked one out yet?"

Ezra pointed to two of the rings. "It's between these two."

Hanna looked at them, both were one carrot diamonds with two toned gold. One was in the shape of a heart laying diagonal with the bottom pointing to the left. It had yellow gold set with rubies surrounding the stone and a white gold split shank band. The other was a teardrop shaped stone. A yellow gold triangle came to a point at the top left of the diamond, a third way down its side and then spread out perpendicular to the diamond with the last point ending near the side of the ring. Two S-shaped engravings ran along the triangles side from the top corner to the far left corner, the bottom of the first touching the top of the second. The triangle on the right side started at the bottom of the diamond and came near to the top, the last point reaching not as far out as on the other side, with the S-engravings starting at the bottom to the far right point. A white gold band reached from the far left corner of the left triangle, half way up the side of it and came around to meet at the far right and bottom corners of the other triangle.

Hanna stared back and forth between the two rings before calling the sales lady over. "Excuse me, can you take all but these two away, please?"

The sales woman looked to Ezra who nodded and she promptly took the rings away, leaving the last two laying side by side.

They both looked at them.

"So, when are you gonna propose?" Hanna said.

"I don't know yet. Maybe at the party, maybe dinner the day after? I have to ask her parents before then, too." Ezra sighed.

"You don't have to worry about that. They've already accepted you, but are you sure about this?" Ezra turned to see Hanna staring at him. "Because if you propose and then dump her or do something stupid to make her dump you, you will feel pain like you've never felt before and that's just coming from me. You'll be lucky if the other girls get a hold of you."

Ezra couldn't help but laugh. Hanna's serious expression faltered. "Hanna, you're one of the few people who actually do know how long we've been together. This has been in my mind for a while now and it finally feels like the right time."

Hanna smiled at him and turned to the rings. "Go with that one," she said pointing to the teardrop. "She'll love either, but hearts are way overdone. She needs something a bit more unique."

Ezra looked at the ring then at the other and back again. "Yeah, I think you're right."

"I know I am."

Ezra laughed and called over the saleswoman and told her the ring he wanted. She took the other one and put it away. "Would you like an inscription?"

Ezra thought for a moment. "B-26."

"What the hell's that mean?" Hanna said, bewildered.

Ezra smiled but kept his mouth shut. The sales woman wrote down the inscription and told him he could pick it up in a few days. Ezra left with a smile on his face and Hanna trailing after him.

"Mr. Fitz, Ezra, what does that mean? Come on Fitzy!" she stopped walking after him as she got further away from her original destination. He laughed louder at her pestering. "Fine, I'll just ask Aria, she'll tell me. I just hope I don't spill your little secret."

"You wouldn't dare," he said looking back at her and smiling.

"Your right, I wouldn't."

"I'll see you at the party, Hanna."

"Propose at the party!" she yelled after him. "I want to see her face!" Ezra gave her a backwards wave as he walked away. He turned the corner and she grabbed her cell phone to make a call.

"Spencer, is Aria with you? Emily? Good, you two are not going to believe what I just found out." She turned and made her way to her favorite dress store as she continued to fill Spencer and Emily in on all the juicy little details.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Please, please please review. I'd love to know what you think.<strong>

**~Krysty**


End file.
